sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Anti-Max112211
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Anti-Max page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Emeraldgreeny (talk) 22:11, December 6, 2013 (UTC) I can draw you a picture if you give me a clear description of what he looks like. Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 23:50, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll see what I can do. Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 01:23, December 9, 2013 (UTC) GO TEAM PENIS 'Sovash (the black guy) is getting upset' Plz stop editing my Role Plays your messing them up. Ask me if you wan't to join them and I'll edit it, because every time you edit you get rid of the gallery...over...and...over again. I'm not mad at you just plz ask me for now on until you know how to under stand the wiki controls Sovash100 (the black guy) (talk) 20:54, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Its ok, Just when you edit dont edit the gallery or add your character in the "add your character here part" that mess the gallery up, but I'll let you join. :) Sovash100 (the black guy) (talk) 20:59, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Project Blue and Red Okay now when do you want Energy's story to take place. The current order is Sonic and Tails/Egg man, Knuckles,Electro Chao. When you chose will effect some zones (e.g. if you chose before Sonic and Tails zones like flying battery will be under construction)ElectroChao94 (talk) 17:54, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay, what zones do you want to do, the options are: Angel Island, Hydro City, Marble Garden, Carnival Night, Flying Battery, Ice Cap, Launch Base (compolsary), Mushroom Hill, Sandopolis, Lava Reef, Hidden Palace (compolsary), Sky Sanctuary (compolsary) and Death Egg. If you want all just say all zones, Doomsday is Sonic Only.ElectroChao94 (talk) 18:09, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Finaly moves. You must have a minimum of 3 (e.g. Sonic has in Jump, Spin Dash and Instance Shield) ElectroChao94 (talk) 18:14, December 22, 2013 (UTC) That's all for now. Merry Christmas. ElectroChao94 (talk) 18:21, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I just need to know the colour changes for the forms.ElectroChao94 (talk) 18:24, December 22, 2013 (UTC) You need too edit his page you called it "Hype form" not hyper.ElectroChao94 (talk) 18:29, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I have finished your request :) Hello :)! I have finally finished your request, and am posting it right here. thank you for choosing me to do a request for you! Classic Sialuk C: Emeraldgreeny (talk) 19:02, December 31, 2013 (UTC) He looks so cute <3 ur request is ready! hi its oneheart :) ur request is ready. sry he looks like he has a gaint deformed doughnut in his hand XD... well thanks so much for choosing me to do a request for you! ps so sry this took so long Oneheart 19:33, January 4, 2014 (UTC) About the request... Sorry but I need a picture as reference. If you can't provide a picture, I'll have to cancel your request. I'm sorry but I need visual reference. Hmm well he looks like anti-max but he's red and has green eyes. Hynoid Ey Max. Long time no speak. ^^ Listen, can you give me a ring next time you're on chat? I need to discuss an idea with you. Wolf-Blood! Launch! (talk) 17:40, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Pictures Here's your request for Ash the Fox. I hope it's okay. I figured he had two tails since on his page it said he was a flying type. (talk) 21:35, January 19, 2014 (UTC) If I see that your on chat I'll go on and then we can pm Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Well I wasn't going to get it done until the weekend but my drawing tablet stopped working. Hopefully I can get it to work again by this weekend. If not, then I don't know (talk) 23:57, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Chat Requests What is it? Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Ok Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Here's your request Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Did you ask for a request? Samantha the Hedgehog ;) (talk) 18:19, February 3, 2014 (UTC) I don't do requests for pictures that are not just characters but I do point commissions for them on deviantArt. Also, can you leave a signature when you post on talk pages so people can know right away that it was you who left the message? Samantha the Hedgehog ;) (talk) 21:02, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Sorry. I need visual reference. Even if it's one of those character makers, that'll do the trick. Also. you do have a dA account? Samantha the Hedgehog ;) (talk) 21:10, February 4, 2014 (UTC) request is done here you go hope u like it :D Oneheart 04:27, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Request Your request for Sialuke in Sonic Riders form is complete. Thanks for requesting! Yeah sure.What is it? (Need picture along with the messege)Lets Caramelldansen!!! (talk) Yeah, but I got depressed and came back anyway...I just changed the parental controls with my internet thing so nothing bad would happen again... (talk) 00:08, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Instead of having Anti Max in Sonic Adventure: Battle for Mobius can Sialuk be in it instead since there in more info I can work with? Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) response to your drawing tobias pic I never did a kid tobias. but if you need a pic, use modren tobias. There are plently of pics of him. example his main pic. SonicKnucklesFan92 23:55, February 28, 2014 (UTC) hey anti. here's that game! you need a computer to play it, tho... the game! superCaligulous (talk) 04:50, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Where to find me Until my ban is over, do you mind going to Dub's chat and chatting with me there? Please,if i have to go through one month a week without chatting to a friend,ill lose it here's the link: http://sonic-the-hedgehog-fan.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 06:29, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Anti they banned me for a month and I'm going insane without anyone to talk to anti please go to dubs chat http://sonic-the-hedgehog-fan.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat-useskin=wikia--[[User:Princess Rose Lynn Rose|Princess Rose Lynn Rose]] (talk) 01:56, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ImDeadspineAndKillr (talk) 23:44, June 6, 2014 (UTC)Dude Why did you leave :( Hey u here still (talk) 21:03, June 19, 2015 (UTC) miss you I hope your doing okay, miss you. I hope you've been well User:SonicKnucklesFan92 Reporting for duty! SKF, Out! (Talk) 21:00, February 3, 2016 (UTC) I love the gift I love your gift on DA! X3 it makes me happy! I wish I. Could send you something --User:SonicKnucklesFan92 Reporting for duty! SKF, Out! (Talk) 22:30, February 3, 2016 (UTC) i'm pretty sure i made you one before... i'll post it here again in case you lost it i'm afraid i can't do that... 0_0 also, could you please stop editing my user page? BAKA-doodle-doo!!!~ (talk) 22:36, April 12, 2016 (UTC) The page was relatively old, quite short and with no recent edits. But at your request, it has been put back up. I'VE GOT A PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ON MY HEAD. (talk) 19:22, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, but I don't. When a page is restored, everything that is on the page gets put back on, so I don't know, apologies :s I'VE GOT A PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ON MY HEAD. (talk) 19:35, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, but you'll have to sort that one out yourself :s I'VE GOT A PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ON MY HEAD. (talk) 19:57, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Of What? Jaredthefox92 (talk) 14:03, August 18, 2016 (UTC) I don't see anything, no picture or link. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 14:11, August 18, 2016 (UTC) That's really tiny. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 14:17, August 18, 2016 (UTC) You can post it on the wikia, I'll see it. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 14:29, August 18, 2016 (UTC) How about you just describe your character's appearance in words? Jaredthefox92 (talk) 15:26, August 18, 2016 (UTC)